Running to You
by LiveLaughLurve3
Summary: On her wedding day Bella Swan ends up climbing out a window of the church, running to her best friends’ childhood home, jumping in her old Chevy and driving as fast as humanly possible into the arms of her best friend Edward Cullen. Full inside. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd go on much longer shopping sprees, **_**obviously **_**be able to finish writing a novel and I'm not so sure I'd share Edward with anyone else. : )**

**Title:** Running To You  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter:** ?/?  
**Warnings:** Strong Language.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Edward/Bella, Canon pairings.

**Genre:** Romance/AU-AH  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Summary:** On her wedding day Bella Swan herself climbing out a window of the church, running to her best friends' childhood home, jumping in her old Chevy and driving as fast as humanly possible into the arms of her best friend Edward Cullen, who couldn't bring himself to go to the wedding of his best friend, who also happens to be the love of his life. As Bella "hides out" (because who can really do anything in secret in a town like Forks?) in Edwards house will all their secrets from the past come out into the open? And will the close quarters make repressing their love for one another impossible or will it drive them apart for good?

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters or plots are property of Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One-

I stared down at the piece of paper in my hands; the dark cursive lettering scrawling across the thick cardstock. I'd read it enough times that I knew the words on it by heart and yet still I felt my eyes scanning across the words that were now stamped into my brain.

Please join us this

25th day of July

At ten fifteen in the morning

For the wedding of

Miss Isabella Swan

And

Mr. Jacob Black

There was another page giving details with the address of the church, and the reception, but still all I did was stare. My eyes were drawn to her name, "Miss Bella Swan" it seemed wrong paired up with his; as though they just didn't belong together. My throat closed and a wave of nausea rolled over me. It was already ten o'clock and I was supposed to be at that church getting ready to stand up there with the wedding party and watch my best friend, a girl I'd grown up with and eventually fallen in love with. My entire family was there, I knew they were.

My little sister Alice had practically planned the entire wedding (or so I'd heard) and my older brother Emmett would never miss the wedding of the little girl who he'd thought of as his own little sister for the better part of his life. Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend who had moved here with her twin brother and Alice's serious boyfriend Jasper when we were all in middle school, and Jasper where there too; both in the bridal party. From what I'd heard from Alice, which was more than I'd wanted because that little pixie doesn't seem to know when to keep her mouth shut, my father was going to be taking the place in walking her down the aisle since her father died six years ago and my mother would be sitting front row center, probably crying her eyes out. She thought of Bella as her own; having basically taken over the role of her mother after Renee ran off when she was four because she saw that Charlie was completely over his head trying to raise a little girl all on his own.

Yet still as the clock got closer and closer to ten fifteen all I could do was picture her face. Her beautiful face. I hated the fact that my skipping out on her wedding had probably disappointed her, and I knew I'd get an earful from Alice later, but I couldn't stand there and watch as she vowed to give her life to another man while my heart was breaking just thinking about it. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't even know how I felt; how I've always felt.

We only had one night, and I hated myself even for that because as much as I loved it, and god did I love it, I practically used her weakness after her father's death as a way of getting in her pants. It was only one night. It was a precious night, the first time for both of us, but it meant something so different to her than it did to me. To her she was scared and lost and grasping at straws to try and find somebody to comfort her because her father had just died and her mother had abandoned her and she felt alone and she didn't know who else to come to but to me…to me it was everything. It was the moon and the stars and the memory of it, not even the actual sex but just the memory of holding her all night as she slept was enough to give me a reason to live. It gave me hope. Ridiculous hope, especially now, today as she gets ready to marry another man, but it _gave_ me the hope that maybe one day we would be together.

Sure I'd dated other girls, but even then it was always just to try to find someone to occupy my mind while I waited for the day when hopefully we would be together. It was always a ridiculous fantasy, but that never kept me from imagining. I would go on dates and without even trying or thinking about it I'd automatically compare the girl to Bella. One girl wouldn't be good enough because she didn't know enough about books, or another because she had absolutely no clue who Debussy was. There was a period when I tried to convince myself that the feelings I had for her weren't real, mostly when I was in college. But when I'd finally truly come to accept them she had started dating an asshole named James. I still hate myself for what I did back then. That was probably one of the times when she needed me the most but instead of being there for her I pulled away. I started going to parties and bars and getting drunk, going home with girls who meant nothing to me and having meaningless hook-ups and late night booty calls.

It went on like this for too long; a little more than a year and a half which was the entire duration of their relationship. We were hardly speaking at the time, mostly because I'd pulled away because being around her when she was with him or hearing her voice or even thinking about her hurt. I spent my time doing school work or drinking at parties, hooking up with girls or moping alone. Those where my four modes. There was nothing else to my; nothing else to my life until one night it was after one in the morning and I'd just stumbled in from some frat party with a pretty brunette and I was just drunk enough that if I closed my eyes I could almost imagine it was Bella but at the same time I wasn't too drunk that I had to worry about any slip ups in the name department or anything like that. We were kissing rather excitedly on the couch and things were going rather well when I heard my phone going off. Normally I would ignore my phone when I was with a girl, which is exactly what this girl urged me to do as she pushed me back into the couch again kissing me harder, obviously trying to probe she was the better choice than the phone. But it was the song that was coming from my pants pocket, "_'Round Here_" by Counting Crows that really caught my attention. That song only played when one person was calling and if she was calling than I would pick her over some random girl from a party any day. I pushed the girl off me and cursed under my breath as I heard the last couple lines starting to play. I finally pulled it out in my drunken stupor before flipping it open, "Hello?"

I would've thought I'd missed the call if it wasn't for the sound of sniffling on the other end of the line, "Edward?" Her voice broke as she said my name and I could tell she'd been crying and my heart wrenched for her. Why was my beautiful Bell crying? What on earth had done this to her?

"Bella? Sweetie what's wrong?" I cursed inwardly as the term of endearment that slipped out. We had barely spoken in months and here she was calling distressed and I was trying to pick up right where we left off. She either didn't notice me calling her 'sweetie' or she didn't care because if she dwelled on it, it wasn't outwardly.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't know…who else to call." She was obviously trying to calm herself down in between her breaths but I just sat there waiting for her to keeping talking.

When she didn't say anything else and when I couldn't stand the silence and worse yet, the sound of her sobbing, I finally broke down and asked her, "Bella what happened?"

"James. He…he hi-hit me. I burnt dinner b-by accident and he fr-freaked out and lost it and sla-slapped me across the face. I didn't know wh-what to do so once he calmed down I ju-just fixed dinner and we ate. I was gon-gonna leave once he fell asleep but then he…oh god Edward." She started sobbing harder again and I felt like he could cry too.

"Bella are you okay?" That was the only thing that was important to me. The love of my life had to be okay and if she was okay than we would figure the rest out.

"Yeah," she sobbed quietly and I thought that was all I was going to get out of her but then she started speaking again, "He tried to fo-orce himself on me Edward. Told me I was a tease and a wh-whore and that he was going to take what he'd earned and put me in my place once and for all."

I felt shock and anger roll over me. I didn't know where the self control that was holding me to the couch and stopping me from going to kill James was coming from, "But…but you said you were okay right?"

"Yeah…I kneed him in the crotch and I ran like hell out of the apartment."

"Where are you now?"

"Sitting in the diner." I didn't need to ask which diner, there weren't very many in the area and I knew exactly which one she would go to, especially if she was calling me for help.

Without thinking I stood and grabbed my coat, "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't move and order us a basket of fries and a milkshake to split."

I'd always been a fast driver but I don't think I've ever gotten to that diner so quickly and what I found there would haunt me for a long time afterwards. There sitting in the back booth that we always occupied shaking as tears continued to fall down her face was Bella, tear streaked and with an obvious red mark in the shape of a hand on her cheek. Without thinking I slid into the booth next to her and scooped her into my arms, telling her that everything would be okay and trying to comfort her. I knew it would take a lot more than a few reassuring words and a hug to make everything better but I also knew that this was what it would take to put her on the road to getting there. We called the police from the diner and Bella filed a report of "Domestic Abuse" and by the time the police were pulling away Bella was crying again.

I can still remember the look on her face like it was yesterday as she'd turned to me, shocked and scared, "I can't go home. I don't want to go home. I need a new place to live." She was pulling out her cell phone mumbling something about Alice and I swear I even heard my mom's name pop up when I finally put my hand up to stop her, "Bella calm down."

"What do you mean 'Calm down'?" She looked at me like I was insane, "I can't just calm down. I have nowhere to live. I can't go home and honestly even if I could I don't think I'd want to go back there with the memories plus the fact that the cops don't have him yet so who knows if he could turn up again…"

She trailed off as if lost in thought and it wasn't until I was completely sure she was finished speaking that I finally looked her in the eye and started talking, "What I mean by 'calm down'," I mocked her by mimicking her air quotes, "Is that you don't need to freak out about trying to find somewhere to stay. You already have somewhere to stay you silly girl. I have a spare bedroom for a reason. There's plenty of space in my apartment and honestly Bells…I've missed you."

By the time I was finishing my speech she was blushing lightly but she looked up at me with a small smile on her face so I figured that it was good rather than bad, "You have?" I couldn't believe she even had to question it. Hadn't she missed me?

"Of course…"

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a loud pounding on the door to my house. At first I ignored it. My phone had been ringing for the past hour and a half. It started with my sister, most likely once she realized that I really wasn't going to show up at the wedding, and then little by little the phone calls started increasing; not only from Alice but Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and even my mother calling my cell phone and my house phone, sending texts and even e-mails from their phones, basically anything they could do to try and contact me. My father was the only one who had left me in peace.

The pounding on my door started again and I couldn't help but assume that it was Emmett and Jasper sent on some mission by their significant others to drag me to the wedding whether it was kicking and screaming or not. It wasn't until I heard a soft voice calling me through the door that I realized just how wrong I was.

"Edward?" I thought I was imagining things, but I got up and started making my way to the door because even if I was; even if I was completely insane, I had to find out, because if there was a chance that Bella…_my Bella_ was standing behind that door, and _not _marrying another man than I had to know.

I didn't think twice before throwing open the door to find the most beautiful girl in the world, a veil attached to her chestnut curls, her make-up obviously done by my sister, "Bella…" Her name fell off my lips without my thinking as I took in the sight of her beautiful face.

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she rushed towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she started speaking a mile a minute, "I need somewhere to stay. I couldn't marry him Edward. I just couldn't, and I really need my best friend…"

**A/N- Okay so I'm starting my second story but don't worry I'm still working on **_**My Knight Drives a Volvo**_**. I actually have two or three more ideas that I'm gonna start writing too. The more popular one are the ones I'm going to try and focus on but I'm sure I'll probably play favorites. This is going to switch around POV's because I figured since I'm writing **_**MKDAV **_**in 3****rd**** Person I could get some practice at 1****st**** Person with this story. Let me know what you think PLEASE! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I'd go on much longer shopping sprees, **_**obviously **_**be able to finish writing a novel and I'm not so sure I'd share Edward with anyone else. : )**

Chapter Two-

I stared at myself in the mirror, just barely hearing Alice's exclamation of, "You look _sooo_ beautiful!" and Rosalie softly sighing, "Oh, Bella…". I was standing there wearing the "BRIDE" sweats that Alice had ordered for me online looking at my hair that Rosalie had spent over an curling and pinning until it was in a knot on the back of my head with my veil pinned over it, ringlets falling into my face and down my back. I carefully examined my face, that Alice had labored over making sure that each eye was perfectly lined and that I actually looked almost beautiful.

I knew I should be thinking of Jake right now. Isn't that what's _normal _for a girl; for a woman to be thinking about less than an hour before her wedding? But no; instead as I stood here studying myself in the mirror I found my mind wandering to Edward Cullen.

He was my best friend; although he'd been avoiding me lately, especially since Jake and I announced our engagement. But even with his avoidance I'd made a point of making sure he knew that he was supposed to be a part of the wedding party, but when we got here a little over an hour ago and he wasn't here and no one had heard from him everyone was quick to assure me that he was just running late. I knew they were wrong though. He wasn't coming; even though I wasn't completely sure why I knew it was true. Little by little I watched as the panic swept over my friends; as they all came to the same realization I had.

Edward Cullen was boycotting my wedding and they'd all figured it out. So, I stood there staring at my reflection I saw the sadness in my eyes as I realized that the I was more upset that he hadn't shown up at my wedding than I would've been if Jake hadn't shown up. I knew that wasn't normal. I saw Alice texting furiously on her BlackBerry; her eyes narrowed into little slits as if she was trying to use laser beams to insert that anger she was feeling into the message she was sending. I knew who she was texting and the feeling in my gut sunk even lower.

"Bella, honey, are you ready to get changed? It's almost time." I could hear the excitement in Rosalie's voice but for some reason I didn't feel the same excitement.

Suddenly I felt my stomach sink as I realized that I couldn't do this. I couldn't marry Jake; no matter how much I loved him because the love I felt for him would always be secondary to the love I felt for my best friend. I knew now that I had been using Jacob as a way of trying to make myself disregard everything I felt for Edward, "Y-Yeah guys…," I stuttered out, a plan beginning to formulate in my mind before I even realized I wanted to come up with one, "Umm…just give me a minute?"

Rosalie smiled at me before turning to make her way out of the bridal room but Alice turned and looked at me for a second, her piercing blue-green eyes searching my face before she locked eyes with me. She gave a small smile, as though she knew what I was planning, but I knew that was impossible. Finally, after one last searching look Alice turned and followed Rose out the door, shutting it firmly in place behind her.

I knew I would only have a few minutes, ten tops, so as soon as I heard the door click shut I started moving. I walked quickly to the dressing table, pulling open the top left drawer where I remembered seeing stationary and a few pens. I pulled out a piece of paper a grabbed one of the pens as I quickly wrote, "Alice & Rosalie…"

_I'm sorry. I couldn't go through with it._

_I need some time to think some things through._

_Please don't come looking for me._

_I'm alright and safe; _

_Make sure that everyone knows that._

_I'll call when I'm ready…_

_Tell Jake that I love him, and that I'm so, so sorry!_

_-Bella_

I swiftly found a safety pin on the dressing table and pinned the note onto the front of my dress. Luckily the bride's dressing room was on the first floor. I quickly made my way over to the large window from which I could see the beautiful garden where I was supposed to have my reception tonight. There were rose bushes and tons of lilies and everything was covered in twinkle lights and I knew that once the sun went down and the garden was lit up it would look like a scene from a fairytale or some corny romantic movie.

I didn't have much time to study the garden though, because I could hear Alice getting restless behind the door already and I knew I needed to move fast. I quickly pushed the window as open as it would go and only took about three seconds to think about what I was doing; it wasn't the smartest idea to have the clumsy climbing out of windows, even if they were on the first floor. I had already slipped both legs out onto the ledge and was lowering myself down towards the ground when I finally looked down and realized that for a first floor window I still had a bit of a drop. I closed my eyes, held my breath and just let go and the next thing I knew I was sitting in rocky grass. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my arm and it took me a minute to realize that I'd cut it against the wall as I dropped, but I didn't have any time to worry over that as I heard Alice's scream come from the window overhead and I knew that if I didn't hightail it out of there I'd be caught.

I made it into the woods off to the side of the church quickly, reaching down into the pocket of my sweats I thanked god that I had grabbed my key ring; which had the spare key for my truck on it. Without thinking twice I started running as quickly as I could without tripping and falling on the underbrush in the direction on the Cullen's house where my old, beat up Chevy was parked. I refused to get rid of the car that I'd owned since my Junior year of high school so as a pseudo wedding present Rosalie had been working on it for me; although she would work on it all the time anyways just for the "fun of it".

Thankfully I knew my ways around this area fairly well from when I was growing up. There may not have been an endless supply of things to do in Forks but growing up with Edward, Alice and Emmett and then later on when we were a little older Jasper and Rosalie, had been one big adventure. We would go "exploring" which when we were younger had been just as fun and care free as it sounded but as we grew older and the hormones started raging between Rosalie and Emmett it had practically become a game of "let's walk through the woods until they can find a new place to hook-up and everyone else can try to find something to occupy themselves with." Luckily for me Edward and I were easily occupied, and we spent hours and hours sitting and talking in these woods.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of my past; memories of catching Rose and Emmett in compromising positions in certain spots or sharing dreams and secrets with Edward in another that it seemed like only seconds before I was arriving in front of the Cullen's house. I was gasping for air ever so slightly as I reached my car door but I was too worried that someone might be following me to take any time to try and catch my breath and I pulled it open with all my might, reaching up and swiftly jumping into the driver's seat. Seconds later I was tearing out of the driveway, turning left without thought.

I never actually consciously made the decision to go to him, but it was as though once I was behind the wheel my body had a mind of its own as I followed the path that I knew all too well just out of Forks' borders. I was pushing my truck to its limit, and I could hear it practically wheezing as I pulled into the hidden drive.

Before I knew what I was doing I was standing at the door pounding impatiently, and then as though I were a mix between both Emmett and Alice, an annoying combination, I was knocking again. I was getting ready to give up, maybe he wasn't home despite the fact that I saw his Volvo in the garage, when I thought I heard something moving from inside. Without thinking I felt myself saying his name half in question through the door, "Edward…?"

And then I was sure I heard movement inside. Someone was rushing towards the door and suddenly it was flung open as though it might just fly off its hinges and he was standing there in front of me in all his…beauty. Was it normal for men to be as beautiful as he was?

"Bella…" He said my name and I wasn't sure for a second whether he wanted me here or not. He was after all boycotting my wedding and had been avoiding me for…well months now. But suddenly he was embracing my, holding me tightly in his arms and I felt like I was finally coming home as I started to let everything out.

"I need somewhere to stay. I couldn't marry him Edward. I just couldn't, and I really need my best friend…" The words were out of my mouth lightning speed and I barely eve thought through what I was saying to him. If I was ever in my right frame of mind it most definitely wouldn't be now, but all Edward did was hug me closer and tighter as tears leaked from my eyes and I knew this was where I belonged.

**A/N- So here's the same timeline as Chapter One but from Bella's POV. Things may seem kinda "Happily Ever After"-ish at the moment but I assure you there'll be plenty of drama in the future. I know that this chapter is fairly short but I didn't want to go past this part yet. I'm sorry and I **_**promise **_**to make it up to you. That being said please keep the reviews coming; you have no idea how happy they make me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I like to pretend I own **_**Twilight **_**but then I look at my credit card statement and I realize…everything you recognize is property of Stephanie Meyer. :)**

Chapter Three:

_Alice Hale-Cullen-_

"Bella honey are you ready to get changed? It's almost time!" I could practically feel Rosalie's excitement bouncing around the room, but looking over at Bella as she studied herself in the mirror I couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. She was missing a certain spark in her eyes that every girl should have on her wedding day and I could see sadness on her face that I knew was because of a certain brother of mine who may not be alive much longer if I have any say.

"Y-yeah guys," Bella was practically gnawing off her lip as she stuttered out her words and I had to bite back a comment about her messing up her lipstick. She didn't need to deal with that right now, "Ummm…just give me a minute?"

Rose just smiled at her before turning on her heal and leaving her to have a few minutes alone before the big event, but I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen and I turned to look at her, a slight smile lifting on my lips and my head making a small nod before I left her, closing the door tightly.

As I leaned up against the door to the bridal room I couldn't help but think about the day Bella told us she and Jacob were engaged. I knew something was going on when she suggested that the entire family go out to dinner together and I made sure I was sitting next to Edward, fearful that there might be some kind of blow up. I remember all too well the look on Edward's face when she said that they were engaged, trying her hardest not to make eye contact with Edward, while moving her left hand up to the top of the table, the large diamond ring on her finger glinting in the light and all I could do was grab his hand and hold on tight as everyone at the table started to offer congratulations to the happy couple, because I couldn't even imagine how he was feeling.

I'd honestly admit that most of us were probably more than surprised when Bells told us she was actually planning to marry Jake. Though neither one of them would ever actually admit to it, it was far from a secret that Edward and Bella have always loved each other. They were best friends, and they'd gone through many ups and downs throughout their friendship, but in the end all someone needed to see was the look in their eyes when they saw one another, or the way they completely lit up when you mentioned their names. I always thought that Bella being with Jacob was just another step in getting them together, finally, but instead my brother missed his chance and Bells surprised all of us and decided she was tired of waiting.

The sound of Rosalie's irritated voice as she paced in front of me while she talked into her phone pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'm more serious than a heart attack and a quadruple bypass right now okay Edward? You had better stop ignoring everyone's phone calls and text messages and get your ass into a tuxedo and down here to this damn church or else I will personally castrate you and feed your bits to the geese that we all know you're so scared of!" I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips as I heard Rosalie's threat, "I swear on everything holy if you ruin Bella's wedding day you will regret it for the rest of your life, so be a man or put on your big girl panties or do whatever the fuck you have to do but do it fast because if you're not at this church in the next half hour I'm sending Emmett to come and drag you here."

She snapped her phone closed leaning against the wall next to me, looking up towards the ceiling and letting out a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, "I can't believe him. He's being so incredibly selfish. Would it really kill him to think about someone else for just half a second and put aside his own feelings? I mean seriously this is Bella's wedding day for goodness sakes and he's just skipping out, no thoughts about what that's going to do to her!"

"Come on Rose, you know I'm just as pissed at him as anyone else, and not just because I need to find a way to fix the entire wedding party, but you shouldn't be that hard on him. I mean think about how he's gotta be feeling right now. I mean it's never been a secret that he's basically in love with Bella and if I'm being completely honest, I don't know if I'd be able to be in the wedding party if it were Jasper getting married to someone else. Could you've done it with Emmett?"

Rosalie huffed lightly as she gave me the evil eye, "I don't know, but that's not the point because Emmett and I didn't act like children and ignore our feelings for each other and push each other away because we were too scared to deal with things. And you know what? I don't care if it's hard for him, you'd think that if he really cared about her he'd put her feelings first and think about what his skipping out on this wedding is going to do to her _and_ their relationship."

I hadn't heard my father approaching us, and it wasn't until he spoke his piece on the subject that I realized he was standing with us at all. "I think everyone needs to leave Edward alone and give him some time. I don't think any of us can try to say we really understand what he's going through right now. It's no secret that you two girls have had it pretty easy as far as love's concerned so maybe this isn't our place for judgment. Plus if I've learned anything during my many, many years on this earth it's that what's meant to be tends to find its way more often than not." He gave us a small wink, "I was sent to tell you girls that you need to be ready in twenty minutes. We don't want Bella to be late to her own wedding."

I turned and smiled at Rosalie before knocking playfully on the door and starting to push it open to make our way inside, "Ready or not here we come Bells." But the door opened giving Rose and me a full view of the entire dressing room, and it seemed as though Bella had disappeared into thin air.

"Bella?" Rosalie called into the room as she tried to figure out where she could be, but my eyes quickly narrowed in on a piece of paper that obviously had Bella's chicken scratch handwriting on it, safety pinned onto the breast of her beautiful wedding dress and without saying a word I made my way across the room, ripping the piece of paper off of the dress, letting my eyes scan the paper quickly.

It read, "Alice & Rosalie…"

_I'm sorry. I couldn't go through with it._

_I need some time to think some things through._

_Please don't come looking for me._

_I'm alright and safe; _

_Make sure that everyone knows that._

_I'll call when I'm ready…_

_Tell Jake that I love him, and that I'm so, so sorry!_

_-Bella_

Without realizing it a scream escaped my throat. I couldn't believe she actually did it. She made her escape while she still had the time, and with any luck hopefully it wasn't too late for her and Edward to find one another.

---

_Edward Cullen-_

I couldn't believe it. She'd left him and she was here on my porch asking for somewhere to stay and telling me she needed her best friend. As immature as it seems I found myself doing an internal happy dance as I realized that my nightmare was over and I was waking up to an angle, "Bells you know that you don't need to ask to stay here. You're _always _welcome, now and forever. And as for needing your best friend, well he's right here and you're going to have to fight to get rid of him."

I tightened my arms around her, loving how perfectly she fit against me, like two puzzle pieces that were finally finding their way together. I took a deep breath, trying to discreetly breathe in as much of her wonderfully delicious scent as I could. She was like a drug for me. A perfect strawberry and freesia filled drug that could cause me to say the wrong things and act like an idiot and that made endorphins and adrenaline pump quickly through my veins. She was exactly my brand of heroin and I wouldn't give her up if it was the last thing I did.

Realizing she was shivering and wet I quickly closed the door behind her and not releasing her from the tight hug that we were sharing I started to rub my hands up and down her arms, trying to generate some heat but I noticed a fairly large gash running down the top of her right arm, "Typical Bella. Always finding some way to get hurt."

I smiled at her, taking in her beauty as a blush found its way across her cheeks at my comment. I led her to my kitchen table; sitting her down in the chair I'd occupied only minutes before, before moving to grab my doctor's bag. While she stared at the table, I took a second to take in her beauty. Even though she was slightly damp from being outside she was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

Not wanting to be caught watching her, though it wouldn't be the first time, I quickly set to work cleaning her cut so that I could apply some antiseptic and bandage it. After a few minutes working in comfortable silence I looked up at her face, wishing I could read her mind and understand what she was thinking, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head slightly before turning to look at my face, "Why where you going to ditch my wedding?" I could hear the hurt in her voice and it killed me. I couldn't explain to my best friend that I couldn't bring myself to go to her wedding and watch her give herself away to another man; vowing to love him forever. I couldn't tell her that my heart was breaking even thinking about it. That my heart's been breaking for months, since the day that she had everyone go out to dinner and she and Jacob announced that they were getting married, and that I felt whole for the first time in months now that she was here with me.

I remember when they told us all they were getting married. I remember feeling myself go numb as I tried to put a mask on my face not to show her or anyone else how I really felt. Part of my façade must've slipped though because within seconds of their happy announcement I felt Alice slipping her hand into mine, squeezing tightly, almost as though she were giving me a silent message that I would be okay.

I remember trying to avoid catching Bella's eyes that entire night; knowing that if she looked in my eyes she'd be able to see passed my act. She'd know within seconds that there was something wrong with me and knowing Bella she'd pull me away from the table and demand that I tell her what's going on. So instead I spent almost the entire night staring at my plate and trying to act as normal as possible, without joining in the conversation, too afraid someone would be able to hear my heartbreak in my voice.

In typical Bella fashion though, she caught me as I was walking to my car. I remember her looking up at me with hurt eyes, probably wondering what was with my less than enthusiastic response to her big news. And I remember swallowing down every tear and all the pain when she asked me if I was happy for her and lying through my teeth, not wanting to ruin her night. But what I remember most of all was the strange look in her eye as she gave me a hug and made her way back to the group.

But I didn't know how to tell her all of that, so instead I just looked down at her as I finished wrapping the ace bandage around her arm and said, "It's a long story Bells. Maybe we should talk about it another time." I watched her face carefully as I said this, praying that she'd accept my answer and let it go and I couldn't help but let a small sigh out as she nodded her head, hugging me around the waist again, her tears soaking into my shirt.

**A/N- Okay so I'm a totally crappy author who made you guys wait way to long for this update but I do have a pretty solid excuse. I'm still really sick you guys and I've been in and out (more in than out) of the hospital for months so that's made it really hard to work on this. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, please, please leave me a review, even if it's just to say "Wow you totally suck and should cut off your fingers so you can't write anymore." Actually no I changed my mind if that's what you've gotta say please keep it to yourself! =P**

**Remember guys-**

**More reviews= Happy author + Time on her hands= Fast update…**

**Inevitably that choice is yours!**


End file.
